emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6634 (16th August 2013)
Plot Charity is angry at Debbie for getting back together with Cameron. Cameron's stayed at the B&B; Val winds him up. Rishi tells Jai that Nikhil needs something to focus his energies. Megan worries about Chas blabbing about the body. Brenda finds Nikhil cleaning as he puts on a brave face. Megan brings flowers for Chas as an excuse to ask her if she plans to say anything about what Katie told her; Chas tells her she's more concerned with her own life. Charity arrives and apologises to her for not being there for her when Gennie died. The pair finally make up. Nikhil almost tells Brenda his plans to leave but bottles it. She thinks he's just grieving and assures him it will get better. Debbie arrives at The Woolpack, she wants to know when Chas is planning to get her own back. Chas tells her they're even and it's the end of it as far as she's concerned, but she wants her to stay away from her. Cameron thinks Cain is making empty threats when he warns him not to get too comfy with Debbie, but Cain hits him and bundles him into the car before driving off. Debbie sees and panics, distraught that Cain is going to kill Cameron. She begs Charity to tell her where Cain has taken him. Chas reels when she suggests they're at the quarry. Debbie drives off, desperate to get to Cameron. Declan gives the foreman another £10,000 to keep quiet as he informs him that the police have been back again, and he and Megan dare to believe that it has all worked out. On a cliff top, Cameron is horrified and genuinely fears for his life when Cain prepares to bring the car over the edge - faking his suicide. He begs Cain that they can sort this out and that he will never hurt Debbie and Sarah again, but Cain just wipes his finger prints from the steering wheel and begins to move the car into the quarry. Debbie arrives and begs with Cain, finally standing in front of the car on the cliff edge in an effort to get him to stop. He's forced to give up. Cameron gets out of the car and punches Cain the floor. Rishi and Jai give Nikhil some documents - Jai is giving him a 25% share in the factory. As a result, Nikhil is thrown into turmoil as they state it's different than last time. He agrees to think about it. Debbie drags Cameron off Cain and he gets into his car and drives off. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Foreman - Cameron Stewart Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge, restaurant and exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and staff corridor *Café Main Street - Café *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Tug Ghyll - Rear garden *Home Fields *Unknown quarry *Unknown road Notable dialogue Val Pollard: "Well, last time you stayed here it was Chas you were running to, now it's back to Debbie. You must have whiplash the amount of times you've yo-yoed between the pair of them." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes